


A Made-Up Mind

by scap3goat (kriegswaffel)



Series: What's "Alphabet" in Korean? [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegswaffel/pseuds/scap3goat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a priest is an active choice every step of the way and Francis has decided to keep walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Made-Up Mind

**Author's Note:**

> "Rewrite" of a 10 Minute Challenge I did for the mash-slash yahoo group ages (nearly 8 years) ago but it needed little changing, so I'm kinda proud of this.

"You're much better, Father," was the verdict after he'd placed his stethoscope on my back.

"Really?" I asked, trusting his judgement more than my own perceptions on the matter.

"Sounds way better to me." He pulled the stethoscope out of his ears. "How is your cough?"

I nodded, recalling the last few days. "Not as painful as it was."

I was of the impression that he didn't really listen anymore. His fingers were back on my back, warm and comforting, doing that knocking thing I never understood why the doctors did it and then the hand wandered to feel my throat, a brief nod giving me permission to pull my pyjama top back down.

Come to think of it, I felt much better than just a few days ago.

To be honest, I felt much better than just a few minutes ago when I had been alone with the bible and myself.

I couldn't help it but feel grateful for the house call and even the brief moment of human contact in form of an examination. Although I now felt pressed to examine my feelings for him again - plagued by a headache that even the medication couldn't fully suppress.

"Just a few days and you'll be up and around, looking after your herd of little black sheep."

I smiled, thoughtfully, maybe a bit knowingly. Or maybe my red-rimmed eyes made it just look funny to him.

"Well, I'll have someone bring some food for you. On second thought, I'll check the food and bring something edible over myself."

I smiled, this time with genuine gratitude. I had lived on mock-tea, mock-soup and dry bread for the past two weeks. Of course, I didn't get my hopes up for today's meal, but it would at least be something different.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Father."

He left the tent and I was alone with my thoughts again.

He had been here checking on me himself. A nurse could have taken my temperature and asked me about my cough.

Or did he think a nurse could tempt me?

Maybe he was just worried for a friend.

My heart ached for several reasons, the flu was none of them.

I loved them both dearly. He, the doctor, and He, my God. Yet I had no choice. I had made the choice years ago.

I was a priest, after all.


End file.
